


The Power of Hugs

by eggssy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, I don’t understand what buildings look like?, I wrote this in 20 mins lmao, Klaus saves the world, Seriously I’ve never written anything before this sucks, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, my first work pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggssy/pseuds/eggssy
Summary: Klaus doesn’t want to be lookout, so he doesn’t and proceeds to save the world through the power of hugs.





	The Power of Hugs

Klaus was most definitely not going to stay the look out.

“Klaus where are you going?” Ben trailed after him as Klaus made his way around the concert hall to the fire escape.

“Remember that time I was flat broke and decided to mix a bunch of Benadryl with vodka to see what would happen? And I ended up passed out backstage during a showing of Romeo and Juliet and then hooked up with one of the stage hands?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Well ANYWAY,” Klaus continued as he climbed onto a closed dumpster and shimmied his way onto the fire escape “I’m pretty sure that this is the same place and if it is that means I know how to get backstage.”

“You do?” Ben asked floating beside him as he made his way up the escape to the second story window.

“Maybe? I don’t know let’s find out!” And without another thought, Klaus started to kick the window until it shattered. “Hopefully no one heard that!” Klaus skillfully ducked through the window well practiced with years of breaking and entering into random buildings since he left the academy and followed the sound of panicked screams coming from the floor below.

The window had led to what looked like an upstairs storage room for the theater/ orchestra or whatever. It was darker and cluttered as Klaus stumbled to where his memory said (although drug-addled and blurry) a ladder leading backstage was.  
He quickly tried to climb down almost plummeting to the ground but made eventually made it safely to his destination. Klaus peaked his head out from around the curtains. Vanya was slashing down multiple gunmen while his siblings scrambled among the audience seats for cover.

“So what now?” Ben asks and to be honest Klaus hadn’t really planned that far ahead. He was better at improv.

“We’re planning as we go Ben so let’s go stop Vanya.” Klaus had no idea what he was doing.

“Klaus your plan sucks.”

“It can’t suck if I don’t have one!” Klaus began to army crawl across the stage to Vanya, who was playing admittedly quite lovely but potentially world-ending music, while hiding amongst the abandon orchestra chairs.

‘Vanya is a long range fighter with her violin’ Klaus reasoned ‘so she’s vulnerable in close quarters’ He winced as he watched Vanya decimate the last of the shooters. ‘Well, at least I hope so.’

He gripped Dave’s dog tags and breathed deeply. Even though he was about 10 feet away from his sister, she had not noticed, and neither did anyone else. So without further ado, he sprinted towards Vanya and tackled her from behind with a bear hug.

“KLAUS WHAT THE FUCK?” Diego yelled as he watched Vanya and Klaus tumble to the ground in a frenzy of limbs Vanya’s violin sliding off the stage.  
The rest of the Hargreeves quickly made their way to the stage without the threat of being cut in half by the power of music where Klaus was still wrapped around Vanya in could only be described as some sort of koala bear hug. Vanya exhausted from overusing her powers proceeded to pass out immediately. Hesitantly Klaus released Vanya lowering her gently to the floor and looked up to his very very surprised siblings.

“Klaus,” Diego began slowly still in shock, “no offense but you really suck at being lookout.”


End file.
